God of Quirkless
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: Izuku, the son of the monkey king Son Wukong is banished from the divine realm and into the mortal realm for killing all the eight mantra deities of human sin. Ejira Kirishima, a normal girl that is under the pain of being a victim of bullying throughout her school days. Both feeling betrayed, hurt, and need of closure for their weakness. These two will face gods and mortals alike.
1. chapter 1

"Gather Gods and Goddesses to pass the ultimate Judgement upon the heir to the Monkey King or as he calls himself 'The Fighting Thrust Monkey'". 

A women in a black dress calls forth a white symbol of yang in the darkness of space as figures started to appear one by one, many with different features and personalities. Her white hair flowing as hundreds no thousands are now floating in the middle of a dark void of space. All of these figures turn their attention towards the woman and simply bowed in respect and gratitude for what's about to come.

"Now it is time to commence the divine court of yin and yang, but halt just a second" 

A second woman appears wearing a white dress with black hair looking other woman's opposite. This women raised her fingers up above the crowed then proceeded to snap her fingers once. 

One second everything was nothing but a dark void but now a room full of divine power as pillars of shooting stars stand holding the everlasting galaxies with millions of suns lighting up the vast room. 

One more snap can be heard before the crowd of individuals separated and divided into many groups and teleportation to each side of the room all standing on ledges that were elevated into steps so all these people were lined up shoulder to shoulder with one row below and above filled up with people.

"Now I, Yang of the supreme goddess twins summoned all of you here at this moment to finally put an end to the conflict we have struggled to maintain from the rampaging criminal with the recent murders of the eight mantra deities by the 'The Fighting Thrust Monkey' me and my sister have deemed that it has to end now. Yin will you please summoned 'him'."

Yang asked her twin sister as she moved her bangs from her eyes and waited for her sisters response. 

"Impossible!!! How can he escape the seven sins dimension?!! No being ever can escape that impossible chamber of sinners especially ones that hold the biggest sin! Yang you have to find his position now, he can't be anywhere else in the universe!"

Yang closed her eyes to sense were was the son of Wukong. Although she felt a strong presence that was at the end of the room surrounded in darkness. 

"No that's impossible how can you get here within the a space that me and Yin created!"

"I mean it wasn't that difficult to get here Yang. Besides I have been here for about ten minutes." A voice rang through the infinite room as all goddesses were shivering and shaking in fear while all the gods were sweating profusely and kept there wide eyes at the abyss in the far side of the darkness.

"Show yourself Izuku!! Otherwise~"

"Otherwise what Yin?" The mysterious figure was now between Yin and Yang. He had his arms out and reaching the far shoulders of both women placing his hands upon them gesturing a friendly greeting.

"Now what were you saying?" Izuku whose hat was was once covering his emerald gem eyes is now unequipped leaving Izuku's gaze upon Yin.

"You will be punished you damned monkey!" The black haired women shouted in disgust for the presence of Izuku almost wanted to make her vomit and kill monstrous monkey prince. 

"You will face judgement upon us now Fighting Thrust Monkey. So I suggest you wouldn't want to test us now." Yang stated as she lifted her hand in front of Izuku before a unyielding powerful force pushed Izuku off the two supreme goddesses and sent him on the bottom platform.

Izuku did a black flip in the air regaining his posture and balance as he lands on the yin-yang symbolic sphere floor. "Jeez you two know how to be real let downs you know that." The green haired placed his rice hat on his head with left fingertips while grabbed the handle of a very serrated long sword with his right grip. Izuku draws his sword from his back and holds it sideways with his right shoulder supporting the weight of the blade.

"You two know very well why I killed them don't you?" Izuku asks rhetorically leaving the twins in silence but ice cold stares piecing into Izuku's calm warm irises. "Glad we are one the same page. Now how about you stop wasting everyone's time and let's start the fight!" Izuku swung his sword while he sprung his body to cut down a giant grey humanoid creature in half.

Once the attack was sequenced a huge gust of wind filled the room as the air pressure was so intense that all gods and goodnesses except Yin and Yang were shouting in pain and fear of what's to come. Yang spawned more of the titanic sized humanoids around the platform leaving the curly haired monkey outnumbered but most certainly not outmatched as said monkey demon cut the number of titans in half with one more swing of his blade.

Yang was still summoning trillions of Leviathans to attack Izuku but to no avail the same result came but this time more ferocious as the green haired fighter grew impatient of this rather boring squabble.

"Stop wasting time and come down here and face me." Izuku looked impatiently at the two ladies as he slaughters the humongous beings creating a genocide. Leaving every mythological gods and goddesses wide eyed and hold there breaths in for what's next to come.

"Very well then you will soon meet your downfall Izuku. Shall we go Yin?" Yang asked her sister without turning her sight from Izuku.

"Yes let us go and end this gnats once and for all Yang." Yin grinned at the boy who looked a bit hurt from the word 'gnats' but she did not pay no mind to this as she and Yang leaped off to the below platform leaving all gods and goddesses terrified that the supreme beings were about to fight. 

Izuku got a serious look on his face and decided to take off the hat and leap towards the pair. "Bring it on." With a strong swing Izuku cut upon the two as they held their positions.

The blade was indeed strong enough to kill gods in one slice but to challenge the prowess of a supreme goddess was merely just a little toy that can be flicked off.

Izuku did not stop the offensive pressure as rebound quickly and used his legs to spin in a circle rapidly creating a umbrella of roundhouse kicks on Yang and Yin. The two did not do anything against the relentless attack.

Izuku blinked at what happened. A mere second ago he was attacking the two ferociously and now he was on the floor with his face looking at the endless ceiling of the many stars and planets in space all the while with two stinging pains on his cheek.

" Did you two just slap me?" The boy ask unsure if his senses can register the counter attack. To Izuku's impatience the twins remain silent but still hold smiles on their faces.

Getting back on his feet with a kick up, the warrior tried a different strategy. In a split moment the fighter cloned himself a few trillion times. All theses clones were smirking with the difficulty that was brought upon him. "Alright guys... CHARGE!!!" Now with a cry for action all the clones rushed towards Yin and Yang as the twins were just standing not moving ever so slightly. With the blink of an eye all the thrust monkey can see was the dismembered limbs of all his clones before they were disintegrated into dust.

The twins smirked at the monkey fighter as the both raised the hands gracefully. One palm emitted white light while the other had a dark void. Izuku stoped suddenly because his body was being pulled in and pushed off at the same time with extreme tension.

Yang's light was pushing the fighter back as well as stripping the immortality off Izuku.

"AAAAAAGHGRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!" Izuku shouted in pain as he felt his divine essence being ripped off of his soul. The skin was definitely burning hotter then the hellest of hells in all the mythological torture combined and his mind was being tested as the tearing sensation was only increasing in his persona of power. As the remaining of any forever divine life span left him in the form of a rainbow figure that was shaped like him which vanished in mere moments.

The monkey warrior fell to the ground on one knee using his weapon to support him from falling down on his face. "Ha...Ha...Yang what... did you do to me?"

"It's called Divine Extraction of the twelve Dark Stars. It's a technique that can only be used by me little monkey." The white haired lady stated as Yang kept eye contact with the stultified Izuku.

Izuku now a bit breathless, supported himself up to prepare himself for another attack. Still gripping his serrated blade while gritting his teeth with some excitement. Izuku lifted the sword to place it on his shoulders then proceeded to walk patiently and keeping his guard tight at all cost. The stress, fatigue, and the pain of carrying his own weapon. "You made me mortal?" The warrior said in disbelief but still kept his composure in front of the twin goddesses.

"Yes she has although that is not the only thing your losing in this moment." Yin smirked as she brought her left hand upon the platform all three were standing on. "Chamber of infinite calamity." The yin symbol of the platform began to glow a sickly red as the air thicken around the fighter rendering him weaken even more. "Now then... give us your powers monkey!"

Izuku braced himself for a vast endless wave of darkness approaching him swiftly and quickly. In a moment of urgency Izuku cloned himself again though only be ten due to the massive fatigue upon his own mind and body. All clones readied themselves for a powerful swing on the incoming water. "MOON SPLITTING SLASH!!!" The eleven including Izuku shouted and swung down with all their might cutting the dark wave in half. Although it wasn't enough as Izuku and the clones were engulfed by the raging waves.

After almost drowning and again on the floor with his back towards the sky. Strong coughs can be heard by the whole court system above. Izuku now trying to regain whatever strength is left in his body as he still clenches to his sword before the twin supreme goddesses. Exhausted was the best word to describe the condition the fighter was in but the situation well he would have to think is was pretty dire. Feeling of his powers washed away from his mind and only having a sword to help him: He cannot give up!! "Okay *Cough* you may hav-gah taken away my *Vomit* immortality and my powers but you can never take away my WILL!!" Izuku states with heart as his support and confidence as his partner in front of two women he admire the most in the world.

Both ladies looked at Izuku with disappointment and resentment for the chaos the damn monkey had caused for the divine realm. "Izuku The Thrust Fighter Monkey, I Yang of the supreme Goddesses~ I, Yin of the supreme Goddesses~ 

Here by deed you guilty and as punishment for your crimes against the realm of Divinity, Banishment to the mortal realm."

Without a second to wasted both Yin and Yang place their palms upon Izuku. Yin's left hand on the right pectoral and Yang's right hand on the left pectoral. Both rendered Izuku in a near death state as he drop his own sword for first time in that battle. With extreme pressure both twins sent Izuku through the platform shattering in to pieces as the mortal body of Izuku falls into the mortal realm. 

Izuku could only see one last thing as his mind and heart were slowly giving up on him.

The eyes of those he deeply admired filled with blankness as the twins past judgment on him.

(Authors Note: Hi fellow reader I want to say thanks for all your views upon my other works and this is one of the three gifts I am ready to give you. The other two are Good, Evil, Mirrors in front of Me Superior Race with Deku.

P/S: Sorry for the short beginning I just want to make a foundation with the premise of each work then I can progressively write more for everyone.

Anyway take care and I hope you enjoyed reading!!)


	2. Hero

As a school bell rings, many students head into class to get their day started.

In class 1-D, the students in the classroom were entering the class and taking their respected assign seats while waiting for the teacher to join the students for another lecture.

That was the idea anyway. Even though majority of the class was seated they couldn't help but chatter about their various opinions on hobbies or activities. Overall it was to be expected to find this kind of behavior in any school grade, after all socializing was a human thing to do.

Well almost everyone was engaging in conversation with one another. Just one student who did not stand out but kept to herself, Eijira Kirishima. The lass was aspiring to be a hero someday to save others and protect the innocent and defenseless. She deeply admired the career of heroism for what it stands for not the benefit it provides.

Being a hero it is her dream!!

With only a couple of minutes before class starts the homeroom teacher walked in with his briefcase and a stack of papers. He walks to the podium in the front of the white board that covers one side of the classroom. With a single "good morning" the students were in their own seats ready to pay attention to their homeroom teachers further instruction.

"Alright class, before we get started I have an announcement to make...we have a transfer student." The class started to whisper to each other about who this person is going be if it was boy or girl, are they attractive, what school they come from."

"Okay okay, settle down now. This student has being transferred to many different schools due to... moving events. So I asked if you may treat him well."

The homeroom teacher gestured the person by the door to come in. Everyone was curious, even our little aspiring heroine.

A mess of curly hair with green highlights can be seen as the person walked into the room. All were just staring at their new classmate who hold a normal expression on his face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Izuku." He bowed in front of the class and held a sudden smile on his face.

"Umm is Izuku all your name." One of the students asked feeling a bit off from their new exchange student.

"Yep it is." The cheery smile and positive all the way was the lad.

"Well then Izuku why don't you take your seat next to Ms. Kirishima." Izuku looked back at his teacher to nod in response then looking back to the class.

None really stood out which left the boy puzzled that is until he found the only open seat in the classroom which was next to a black haired girl.

Izuku then walked in between the rows of chairs and students to make way to his seat. Upon arriving at the second to last row of the classroom which is where is he seat located, he noticed that his classmate was really quiet but she kept some sort of eye contact with him.

Ejira did not know what to expect out of the new boy of the classroom only that she did not expect his attire to be so...undressed coded. She looks at the boy who is wearing a dark blue shirt(which was the closest piece of clothing in the whole school uniform), a brown hoodie which past his waistline and a bit of his lower body that looked worn out with a couple of tears and holes here, baggy dark green jeans that was cut up in some places as well, then the red boots he was wearing which actually looked like oversized sneakers.

Besides the green highlights of his black hair and emerald irises with a tad bit of freckles on his cheeks the boy looked plain and odd at the same time.

"Hello Kirishima-Chan." Izuku greeted his classmate as he took his place on the seat next to her. The blacked girl only shyly greeted back with a "Hello as will Izuku-San".

Ejira didn't really focused on the new classmate after their greetings but only ten minutes had passed when a faint sound can be heard next to the girl.

"Zzzz" snoring...the aspiring heroine looked next to her to find a sleeping Izuku with a little bit of drool leaking out as well. Overall it was just a normal thing until the boy made funky looking expression by closing his mouth and curling the ends of his lips while bringing his nose up. The whole face looked like a cat or something like that.

The girl found herself holding back her slight giggling in class. 'That face is so...jeez' Ejira put her hand on her mouth and held her stomach for a bit before calming herself down.

About when class was over then lunch came by it was then Ejira realized of what little progress the boy was making in school. 'Woah he slept through it all, does he even care?' Ejira was cut short of her thoughts when a couple of female students made her way in the hallway.

"Hey Ejira, hows it going?" One of the three girls asked with a snarky attitude to that question.

The black haired girl was surrounded by the three girls before another comment was made. "Hello there Ugly Rock."

Ugly Rock a nickname that Ejira really hated since childhood which really made no sense when she thought about it. When her quirk was first activated a lot of the kids made fun of her for having such a 'uncool' ability. Ugly is basically just adding oil to the fire by insulting her shy personality and how defenseless of she can be. This in turn made the low-self esteemed girl that Ejira is today.

"Come on Kirishima-Chan~ we are just asking how are ya and maybe some yen as well." The third one really was threatening the girl with her quirk. Pure water coming out her palms. "Quirk use in school is against the rules." The black haired girl retorted.

"Oh really now? How about we break that rule in five seconds." The bully held her hand out in front of Ejira.

"Five." She started the count down. Ejira was still not giving in to this threat gesture. "Four." Ejira was still not giving in. "Three." Another girl started to increase the length of her nails by activating her quirk. "Two." The third girl started to emit sand from her body. Ejira was now sweating and closing her eyes ready for the worst. "On~"

"Hey Kirishima-Chan I was wondering if can you show me around the school?" Another voice called out for the dark haired girl. Ejira opens her red iris to see Izuku walking towards the group.

At this point all of the bully's turn to see the new transfer student approaching them so deactivating their quirks was the best call for now.

"Oh you must be the sleepy hobo in Kirishima-Chan's class right." One of them said with a condescending tone. "Heh I guess that's one way to put it." He responded as he stopped in front of the group. "So am I interrupting something or is it okay that I asked you to show me around?" Izuku asked as he looked directly at Ejira waiting for a response. "N-No your not interrupting anything Izuku-San. Well let's get going don't want to waste lunch time." Ejira moved past the three girls and grabbed Izuku's arm as she led them through the hallways.

Walking around the school wasn't so bad for the red irises girl as she showed around the boy accompanying her. The gymnasium, cafeteria, and the physical education field. Now with about fifteen or so minutes left the two teens decided to sit down outside but not before grabbing some grub from the cafeteria.

"So Izuku-San... how do you like it here?" Ejira asked curiously. "Oh it a good place to nap in." Izuku plainly responded. A comedic sweat drop came down her forehead as she heard this. 'Really that's it... a place to sleep in.' Then another thought came into her head 'does he have a home?' Ejira noticed something the fact that his attire is unkept and worn out and the fact that he did not bring a school bag for school came through her mind. "Izuku-San?" She asked as she focused on him. "Hmm?" A handful of food gone in his mouth but still gave his attention to Ejira.

"Is there anything you want to do for the future?" She got a quiet but a thinking expression from the boy as he finished whatever what was in his mouth. "It's and odd question I~" Ejira was cut off by Izuku.

"It's not odd at all if anything it is something to think about in deep thought." Izuku said plain but knowledgeable to understand. "Well to answer your question I think... I will just live out my life as I please." Izuku looked away from Ejira and into the sky. "Any plans for the future Kirishima-Chan?" Izuku asked her but still kept his gaze at the blue sky. "Yea... I want to be a hero." Ejira boldly said in response the question. "Even if my quirk is not flashy, I still think that I can save others and bring a smile on the peoples faces, after all it is the manliness thing to do!!" Ejira proclaimed with excitement until she realized what she said at the last bit feeling a sudden bit of embarrassment and shame. "Quite the noble goal you got there, you can do it you set your heart and mind into it." Izuku supported the girl's dream or rather goal of the future.

Ejira was cut off by surprise by this. The boy did not make any remarks about her 'manliness' habit nor did he make fun of her dreams like some others and what's even more unbelievable Izuku supported her future goals. "T-Thank you Izuku-San." She felt happy for once that someone agreed with her.

Izuku nodded then said "no problem it's only true. If you don't set your mind and heart to it, then how are you going to be able to get to your goals Kirisima-chan?"

"Yea your right about that one." The girl agreed with the boy as they continued to eat until lunch ended.

The rest of school went by the same with a dedicated Ejira and a sleeping Izuku.

"Whew class is over now?" Izuku stretched his arms as the last bell ringer indicating it was time to leave. "Yea it is, I take it you don't really like academics." Ejira answered his question before getting up off her chair then getting everything that she needed before she left. "I mean there is nothing wrong with academics at all but I just prefer to sleep, eat, or just train." Izuku responded as he got up of his chair and waited for his new companion.

'Train? Train in what? Drooling?' The girl thought to herself as she held her giggle a bit before calming down. This got a confused look on the boy's face but he just shrugged it off.

As the two were walking outside of school Izuku begin to listen in on this hero profession of a dream that Ejira held for. 'Wow she must really like the job huh? Then again I guess that's what happens when you mess up the order of space and time three thousand years prior. Back in the day being a hero was a life sentence the most did not enjoy but now it's the most popular occupation to do. I so enjoy this world than the last.' Izuku thought back to when Yin and Yang effortlessly defeated him and sent him down to the mortal realm.

As the once dangerous monster fighter fell into the mortal realm. He found himself witnessing all the events this dimension has occurred because of the humans. War, death, loss, and betrayal were the events that stuck into Izuku's mind as people loss lives for no real purpose. The monkey fighter was silent he looked with utter sadness of the result of killing all of the mantra deities. Although before falling onto his new home he say a glimmer of light as he passed through it. It was one emotion that held on to the bitter end: hope.

Izuku brought himself back as Ejira was saying that she needs to go the opposite direction to reach her home. With a farewell greeting taken place the two then walked different paths.

Izuku walked further into the city streets minding his own business before he heard something.

"Hey!!! That guy took from me!!" A loud voice rang from the other side as the green piece of garbage was running down the streets and soon passing by Izuku.

"Ha Ha Ha! I really got bank! How~ Gah!!" The robber felt his face being kicked in. The amount of force applied to his upper body sent the garbage back stepping a bit to see who did that.

"Hey mister, people need that. I suggest you give it back." Izuku was walking towards the robber who was many times larger than him.

"GRRR brat your going to pay for that!" The robber yelled at Izuku who was just standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Come at me bro." The one real thing that Izuku like about this world is the slang that kids used now a days but now wasn't the time to be thinking that.

Izuku saw a appendage swung towards him at strong in force but slow in speed. The boy leaned back to dodge it and proceeded to step in a bit closer. Another appendage from the other side came but towards the boy's lower body so what other thing to do. Jumping over the attack, Izuku was closing in on the criminal.

Now at this point the robber was becoming more and more agitated and frustrated with how calm the kid in front of him was being. Izuku still had his hands in his jean pockets since it was fun to see what was gonna happen next.

The criminal gave the kid a wide toothy grin. "You fell for it." This time the attack was a tackle and Izuku just waited still holding his grin. "You better watch where your looking..." the robber kept rushing towards him as Izuku widen his stance a bit and keeping his right leg in front and left in the back. "Because something just might..." Izuku hopped of the ground with his left foot. The robber was still caught in his rage. While in the air Izuku brought his right leg stretch up near his chest. "Take your eyes out!!" Izuku heel kicked the robbers left eye causing it to burst out with blood.

The screaming and swearing were the only things that really can be heard throughout the next few blocks. Down on his lower appendages and body the robber dropped the bag of cash.

Izuku walked towards the bag and picked it up. Once he looked up he saw a bunch of people staring at him and the robber. Izuku just shrugged and went to the same store that was rob which was really close.

"Umm Hello anyone here?" Izuku announced his presence in the small store. Then an elderly woman about half his height came from the other room. "Oh hello sonny what was it that you needed." She asked with a sad smile on her face. "Ma'am I am here to return the money that was stolen from you." Izuku states as he held a duffel bag that held a couple of million of yen.

The elderly woman started to tear up a bit then she smiled to the boy. "Oh thank you sonny so much." She couldn't help but cry a bit more before Izuku handed her the duffel bag. "It's no problem ma'am, you take care Okay?" The boy walked off to the exit of the store. "Sonny your a hero." This stopped the boy.

"I am no hero ma'am, I am only human."


	3. Advisary

Authors note: I change the name Ejira to Echizen Kirishima by the way so you guys don't get to confused.

Also Fem TetsuTetsu or known as in this story Kenshi TetsuTetsu.

Without further ado let's get on with this fanfic.

"Awwwwwwwwwan." Waking up by a tree as the sunlight hit Izuku in the face. The lad got up and did his morning routine: hunt wildlife for breakfast, do martial arts for a few hours, and head to school.

While on the way to school many people from a couple of days ago recognized the boy for his efforts of stopping the robber with two kicks; one in the face itself and the other the eye. The boy shrugged off the stares as he made his way through the town.

Thinking back he was never really popular with friends but he was infamous for his deeds and sins back in the divine realm. This left him with the lack of friends that want to share that popularity.

Although now a mortal at that it would seem that the old reputation might grow again but with the human race. Though Izuku cared not for what the fellow mortals think of him, all he was thinking about fighting others.

Upon arriving at school the fallen monkey noticed how a lot of students were also looking at him. Boys just look with awe at the display of skill that was seen yesterday while the girls liked his Heroic yet vigilance methods of solving the problem which presented Izuku as a 'badass'.

Again he ignored it as what we wanted now was not the attention but peace and quiet so he can nap.

"Izuku-San" a voice got Izuku's attention as he turn his head to see a familiar black haired girl. "Hey Kirishima-chan." The boy halted his pace to wait for the girl so they can walk at the same speed.

"You ready for school?" Echizen asked curiously while looking straight ahead.

"Ready to sleep? Definitely." Izuku answered with smile on his face picturing his table and him just going into slumber. To this response Echizen almost tripped while walking. She caught herself with a sweat drop on her head. 'Of course that would be his answer.' Immediately the subject was change to build conversation from school to something else.

"Sooo...what happened yesterday?" She asked once more. "Yesterday? Well I arrived at school as a new transfer student, met you, slept, and left school." He answered plainly. "Anything else? Like heroism or justice being brought down yesterday about several minutes after school finished." Izuku was now confused of what the girl was asking in those regards so he just admitted that he did not know what Echizen meant.

"You stopped a robber? Who was stealing money...that you returned?" Now Echizen wasn't really excited more like on the tips of patience was the word. It click into Izuku's head. "Right the guy that was stealing... then again it could be someone else." Izuku said with a nonchalant tone as he did not care that he stopped someone from doing wrong but then again he greatly wronged his past life with the results of so many being hurt or worse. Things that he could forever remember and enjoyed in the divine realm.

"Oh ya? Then what do you make of this?" Echizen turned her phone to Izuku to show a video beating the robber with two kicks. "Maybe some other guy did it. There is a lot of people with black hair and green highlights." Izuku gave a non caring tone as he looks at the video then ahead to the road. "What do you mean?! Name one person then that can do that?" Echizen demanded in a playful tone. "Oh look the school." Izuku changed attention of the subject to the building up ahead.

"Don't change the subject!" Echizen was annoyed at the personality of Izuku. "Look what does it matter? I just stopped a guy and you make it seem like I saved the town from a catastrophe." Echizen was more annoyed of how that response was given.

"Yea you did save the town. You stopped a criminal from performing anymore injustices upon others. You retuned the money that belong to the elderly woman which was able to keep the store up and running otherwise the shop would close down and hurt the public by losing a place to purchase certain goods which also damages the economy. Not to men~" Echizen was stopped by a finger upon her lips which was Izuku doing the same to his with the other hand. "Look I get it alright, I made a decision that may or may not had affect the public in anyway. Let's just get to class already." The green haired boy suggested as he walked a bit faster than his black haired companion. "Hey Izuku! Wait up!" Echizen exclaimed as she rushed after the boy.

The day resumed as usual with Izuku napping in class and Echizen being scholarly towards her studies. When lunch came around the pair grabbed some grub and sat under a tree in the shade of the summer heat. "Whew it sure is hot today isn't it?" Echizen started the conversation while drinking her water as sweat came down her forehead. "You can say that." Izuku wrapped his brown hoodie around his waist and lean against the tree while eating some food. "Say... do you do any combatted sports?" Echizen asked the boy next to her with curiosity. "Combatting sports? No, no I do not. Why do you asked?" This puzzled the girl which lead her to answer his question. "It's just that you were so quick and reflexive. Plus you stopped the guy in two hits more specifically kicks. So how can you do that?" She then questions which in Echizen's mind left the question: What was Izuku's quirk? "I just practiced martial arts Kirishima-chan. In all honesty I have practiced my whole life through training or actual combat." Izuku said it with focused tone in his voice as explains to Echizen . "I grew up like that it wasn't something I was interested in at first but then I learned of how valuable and beneficial it was for my future so I did nothing but train and train." Echizen was quiet being able to give Izuku her attention.

"So that's why I was able to beat that guy easily." Izuku concluded as he put his arms up behind his head and close his eyes. "Anything else?" He asked Echizen. Though Echizen was quiet she had a lot going on in her mind. She saw an opportunity with Izuku by having him teach her how to fight like him as well as strengthen her own quirk.

"Actually yes..." This made Izuku opened one eye to look at Emmy. "I was wondering... if you...could possibly...train me...to fight like you?" Though she paused due to unsureness if Izuku would accept her request but all the same she asked. "Oh? And why do you want my help?" Izuku though curiosity was certainly taken upon him as he wanted to know the reason behind Echizen's request. "It's just that with your help I can be a hero that I always wanted to be...and also to build some pride within myself." Izuku focused on the girls reasons before humming to himself then bluntly saying "Okay." With a normal expression but with a silly face. "Really?" Emmy asked still unsure about the boy's response. "Really. We will start during physical ed class."

"But wait that's next period! We just ate though!" Echizen now concerning of her stomach, she was yelling in realization. "So? What does it matter? Training does not care if your on an empty stomach or a bloated one." This made Echizen drop her head at the thought of possibly vomiting during physical ed class.

"Hey don't worry if it helps we will start off at good comfortable pace." The boy reassured her as best he could.

Echizen signed as she and the boy continued to rest before their first training session starts.

As many students played sports to past by the time during the class. A pair of teens were standing in the middle of the track getting ready to start the session.

"Okay come at me." Izuku got into a stance with his right arm down but fingers gestures to come at him. Echizen was confused before asking "what do you mean? Just start attacking you?" The boy nodded "it helps getting some experience in actual combat otherwise you can train and train your body to be conditioning for the hard fought battles but it won't due you any good if you don't have any real fighting experience. So for now just go wild and I will either parry, dodge, or counter your offensive skills." With nodded of understanding the black haired girl ran towards the boy aiming a straight punch for the boy's face.

Izuku leaned in to his left and shifted his body to that direction causing Emmy to miss and almost losing her balance. 'She is not used to actual fighting' Izuku then rushed to the girl getting right in her face with a flashing smile. The girl flinched but she did not let it get to her to much. By throwing a right hook straight at Izuku's face. Said boy caught the punch before pushing the girl back to help her give more options to attack Izuku.

Echizen chose to step into Izuku's bubble and throw some jabs to hit his upper body. 'She is getting quicker.' Izuku parried all of the jabs with his own set of jabs as well. Throwing a straight punch for his face once more Echizen was desperate on the first day because she couldn't land a single hit on the boy. Dodging to his right with the left punch coming into contact. 'Come on use this opportunity.' To the benefit of Echizen , she saw the opportunity and took it with a liver blow. Izuku smiles at how good Emmy was doing so he decided that now was the time to start countering.

"Not bad... though you can do better." Izuku said as he blocked the liver blow punch with his knee. "Go on use your power otherwise you won't progress yourself."

Without hesitation the girl activated her quirk on her hands so she started to throw more and more jabs and hooks. Once a again Izuku just parried them all as he felt the force and added sturdiness from Echizen'attack. Echizen performed a sudden uppercut which Izuku stopped with a elbow slam down on the fist.

Izuku used this chance to palm strike Echizen in the stomach. Saliva came out of the girl's mouth but she still kept going as she began bobbing and weaving her body in front of Izuku. 'Yea she is definitely a fast one.'

Echizen threw a hook that carried all her weight as she weaves into the right with a left punch.

Izuku grabs the incoming left fist and throws Echizen in the air by grabbing onto the punch with his right hand and the girl's body with his left and toss her over him.

Echizen did not act quickly as she landed on her back and felt the shock and pain. She looked up to see a hand offered to her. The girl accepted and she was lifted off the ground by Izuku.

"Not bad for a first day. Let's stop for now and continue tomorrow." Izuku complemented and suggested as Emmy nodded and the two continued there day.

As school went by and the pair walking home together talking about just school or nap time habits. "Well Kirishima-chan I guess this is where we part ways. See you tomorrow." Izuku went his direction as he said this. "Bye Izuku-San!" Echizen waved and exclaimed happily.

With the afternoon coming down to evening and the street lights begin to turn on. Izuku walks in a lonely road only to hear rustling all around him. "I know your there, come out now." Izuku implore whoever was out in the thick bushes.

A unknown figure jumped out of the thick grasses and charged at Izuku. By seeing the punch coming his way once more he lean back and round house kick someone in the ribs before they were sent flying into one of the street lamb post. "Ahhh damn it." A soft voice moaned in pain.

"You know there are better ways of introducing yourself." It wasn't like Izuku mind that kind of entrance, hell he even use to do that on a daily basis back in the day. "So...you...are...that boy... who stopped the robber." The girl who has metal for skin said. "Wrong person miss." Izuku was done with the nonsense about him stopping some guy in the street.

"No you...look exactly like him, just as my grandmother describe." She blinked and looked at the boy. "Curly hair with green highlights, freckled cheeks, worn out attire, and those green eyes." She listed before Izuku.

"Again miss, wrong person you should check somewhere else." Izuku received a growl from the girl. "Stop lying to me, your even on the news yesterday. You have no prove that you didn't do the vigilant crime. You should've let the pros deal with the crime." Izuku yawned as if he was not caring about what the girl was saying. "So what do want with me?" Izuku questioned the girl who was getting up.

"A fight!" This caught the boy's attention as he loved the sound of that. "On one condition though." The boy was listening and waiting for the single to fight. "If I win I get to report you to the police and you must accept apprehension."

"And what if I win, what would be your condition if you lose." Izuku said in cold tone. "You can get off scot free." She said as she got into a boxing stance.

"Deal I guess?" Izuku put his hands in his pockets and getting into a stance himself. "Deal!" The unknown girl shouted as she rushed towards Izuku.

The metal girl threw a lot of body blows that were blocked by Izuku's shin and knees. 'Man what the hell is up with today.' Izuku thought as he scissor kicked the girl on the chin. She quickly recovered and grounded her body to the ground preventing her body falling back.

Izuku attacked the girl's lower body with low kicks to her knees. Izuku was planning on wearing the girl out by attacking joints of the legs such as the knees.

The girl started to feel her legs getting weaker so she within desperation she leaped at the boy with more heavy punches. Izuku was giving the girl no end as he parried all the heavy punches with simple kicks. Soon after all the girl can do was block herself from the fury of one low kick for each knee and one roundhouse kick for each shoulder.

As a result the girl dropped her guard, her arms hanging on the sides of her body while her legs barely able to keep her up. With a look of surprise at the fact the metal skin that once protected the girl was cracking off of her before her own eyes. "So it's not natural skin then your just a strength enhancer. Though you could've fooled me if you just walked away while your quirk was still active and fully clothed." Izuku states as he walks towards the struggling opponent. "Heh I still got metal left in me." The girl grin with confidence. "Without a doubt I suppose." Izuku responds before he suddenly goes for heavy straight kick on the girl's chest instantly destroying the rest of the metal on her body and launching her twenty yards away from the boy.

Izuku looks at the unconscious girl and noticed something. The girl was wearing an employee uniform for the store that Izuku help yesterday. "Huh maybe that elderly woman was her grandmother." He walked towards the silver hair lass. "Well better find out if that's true." Izuku picks up the girl over his shoulder as if he carries a backpack and proceeds to walk in the direction of the store.

All the while this was happening a unknown male took video of the whole ordeal on his phone and ran off.

In an arcade had two boys playing on the machines. "Man where the fuck is he?!" The blonde boy shouted as he was crushing on the arcade machine. "Chill Bakugo he's on the way." The other boy who was just sitting down watching his friend play on the machine said aloud. "Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo yelled back at his...companion.

When the sliding doors open and a voice shouting "Hey Bakugo!!".

"There you are! Were the fuck have you been?!" Angry but a tad bit calmer now that he got he three man team all set. "Yea I was late but guess what? You know that guy that stopped the slug monster thing yesterday?" The companion asked. "Yea that hobo mother fucker who kicked the shit out of that green shit. What about him?" Bakugo asked now annoyed more than anything.

"Well I have something to show you."

After watching the fight between Izuku and the unknown girl, Bakugo grew irritated. "GRRR what the hell is his quirk. He definitely has arms and hands but he uses his legs more." He yelled aloud before turning to the guy. "Do you know what school he goes too?!"

"Wait what makes you think he goes to school~" the boy was cut off by explosions set off the boy's hand. "He is a fucking teenager that much is certain, just by looking at him he should be around my age! Now you are going to find this guy then come back and tell me where he goes and I will set this fucker as an example that he no better than me you understand?!"

"Yea, yea...jeez man what the hell is up with you lately?" The companion asked.

"None of your fucking business that's what!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh my sonny I did not expect to see you after you help me." An small old woman greeted the teen. "Me neither ma'am but I think I should return this to you." Izuku said as he put the unconscious girl on the floor. "Oh my, what happened to my dear Kenshi?!" The lady full of worry as she knelt down next to the girl. "We had a couple disagreements ma'am but everything should be good now between us." Izuku explained simply.

The old woman sighed before saying "she was going to send you to authorities wasn't she?" The boy nodded as he let the woman continued. "I told her about your heroic deed yesterday, she was relieved that nothing happen but when I told her that you weren't a professional hero then she went all interrogator on poor old me. I know she was concerned about my wellbeing but she shouldn't have to do that young man." The small elderly woman bowed before the boy.

"Please forgive her, young man she did not anything wrong." She pleaded before the boy. "There is nothing to forgive ma'am." This made the heart of the woman stopped as she began to frown and worry about the situation. "She did nothing wrong. That is why I did not need to forgive her. What she did was out for the safety and concern for you so there is no need to ask for forgiveness on her behalf ma'am. That shows that you mean a lot to her." Izuku then turned around and began heading out of the store. "You take care ma'am and she will take care of you." Izuku told the woman as he left the store.

"Child, how long do you plan on pretending to sleep?" The woman asks the girl. "I just wanted to see what kind of person he is and so far he is alright in my books." The girl opened her eyes and sat up next to the elderly woman.

"He disagreed with me when I said he was a hero in my eyes. Instead of accepting the deed he just said that it was a human thing to do." The elderly woman explained about the boy before the girl. "Well he sure doesn't act like a hero nor does his actions speak of heroism. He is nothing more than a vigilante." Kenshi responded with displeasing tone.

"Kenshi TetsuTetsu, before heroes were even popular today, your so called vigilante were the true hero's in my time." The elderly woman defended Izuku before Kenshi. "Well stop living in the past Grandma, only you and a few others can see it that way while the rest of us look at him as a thin line criminal." The girl got up and left to further inside the store only to be stopped by the next words

"He is only human after Kenshi. Remember that when you see him again." Said the elderly woman as the girl walked inside.

"AAACHOO!" A boy sneezes as he makes his way home. "Man am I getting sick? Well that's one downside to being mortal added to the list." Izuku said as he walked to the hills with numerous trees creating a deep forest before him in the distance.


	4. Rival

It has been a couple of weeks since Izuku started to train Echizen in hand to hand combat. The goal was to have the black haired girl have confidence in her own abilities and herself when she goes and takes the test for U.A.

Through trial and error the girl grew exceptionally well to Izuku's training. Most of the training would consist of sparring to help Echizen's reflexes and experience in fights when she gets involve in the real thing. Shadow boxing or tree hitting; building form and power as well as speed for combos of punches Echizen would throw.

Usually the conditioning would be worked during the sparring or shadow boxing. The next few times after their sparring session were full of blood, sweat, and tears.

And that is what's is happing right now...

Izuku jabbed Echizen's face causing her to react fast by activating her quirk which as a result harden her skin. The green haired teen knees the blacked haired girl in the abdomen leading to the girl falling down forward clenching her stomach. "Ah ah!" She breath/yelled aloud getting the air inside of her while crying out the pain.

Izuku sign at the thought of his pupil progress. It's usually after one-maybe two solid hits to the body without Echizen's quirk being active will lead to a stop in the sparring session. 'This something to get used too' Izuku reminded himself as he help the girl up then carries her bridal style and walks over to the shade of the trees and away from the heat of summer.

Izuku slowly puts down the tired and exhausted girl against the tree as he saw her tears on her eyes. Izuku didn't feel sorry it was training after all so he let the girl tear up as much as she wanted too.

"Echizen, let out all your tears once the pain is gone we can leave." Izuku sat down the girl who was still tearing up. "But it won't ever go away..." Izuku heard the black haired girl muttered next to him. The martial artist sign at the thought of how much feeling so low self-esteem must be. He did not care for what people thought of him, it wasn't something to be bothered about. Maybe he should consider telling Echizen's bullies to lay off but that's not up to him, it's his students decision if he should get involved.

"Izuku?" The green haired teen looked down at his student/friend. "Yes?"

"I-Nevermind."

Izuku quirked and eyebrow but deep down she knew what the former god was feeling.

Over the past weeks it wasn't a secret that Echizen had bullies in her life not even to Izuku. They say bullying is a part of growing up. Though she did not know if Izuku had the same experiences.

The two began to rest for a bit before continuing the rest of school.

The end of school~

When the final bell rolled around the pair of student and teacher walked together towards the front gates.

"Hey Echizen?"

"Yea Izuku?"

"I think it's time to take a break for a few days? After all it really shows your improving a bit more than before but rest is needed for us."

"I... No. I want to keep training to help me grow stronger~" Echizen was cut off by a chop to her head.

"Rest." Izuku says as he walk a bit more faster. The black haired companion rubbed the spot her head was hit. "What was that for? Hey! Izuku wait up!"

Catching up to her green haired teacher/friend was surprisingly quick thanks to a sudden stop. Izuku had a blank face looking towards the entrance gates.

Echizen looked at Izuku's direction to see a sandy blonde haired boy smirking back at them. "You see something you like pal?" Izuku joked but started the conversation nonetheless.

"Yea, a pebble in need of a good kick."

God why did Izuku find himself in these situations. "So what do you want exactly?" Echizen spoke almost wearying at the glare that came the same boy.

"Look girl, I need some words with your shit stain of a boyfriend." He coldly states. The black haired girl blushed almost instantly at the word "boyfriend."

"No that's not it, he is not my boyfriend!!" Using her arms as a 'X' to deny that claim. Izuku looked between the too.

"But he is right I am your boyfriend." Izuku simply said.

"Wa-wa-wa-what did you just say?!" Looking at her green haired friend with wide eyes and a tomato face worth of blushing. "I said I am your boyfriend."

"No-Not true! Don't listen to him!" Echizen instantly covered Izuku's mouth in a attempt to stop anymore nonsense. The taller green haired boy hold Echizen's hands away from his mouth so he can still speak.

"But it's true, I am a boy and I am your friend. So wouldn't that mean I am your boyfriend?" Izuku asked Echizen innocently. "No no no! Idiot do you not have any common sense!!" The embarrassment was climbing endlessly. "You okay Echizen-San? Your face is a bit red there." Izuku asked a bit confused about his friend's new face color now.

"Just please don't say that word so carelessly anymore please." She begged as she retreated her hands away from Izuku. "Okay I guess?" The boy shrugged and brought his attention to the dumbfounded blonde haired boy.

"So what was it that you wanted again?" Izuku asked bringing back to the main topic at hand. "Please take that shit somewhere else after I wipe the floor with you!" He yelled at the pair with small popping sounds came from his hands.

"I mean a person already clean these grounds already so I don't see a point to clean it again." Still not getting the way people talked and taking it literally. "Do you literally have shit for brains?! I mean that we are going to throw down!" He yelled once more in impatience and annoyance.

"Throw down?" Izuku slowly repeated that word almost making the blonde haired boy gritting his teeth and the popping sounds steadily became bursting affects of smoke and energy.

"He means fight, I don't think you understand most of the slang we use." Echizen signed at the amount of uncultured decline knowledge within Izuku's mind.

"Oh! If that's what you wanted then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Izuku got cheery once he realized what they both meant. The girl next to him facepalm herself while a noticeable growling came from the boy in front of them.

"Well how about we got to a more open place, then we can have our 'throw down'?" Izuku asked with a smile on his face which was meant with a menacing smirk from the other boy.

Echizen had signed.

Once the three were done moving locations, Izuku made it so that they were by a river. Echizen sat down on the top of the grassy incline looking down at the two boys. Izuku was tying his red boot sneakers then removing his brown jacket to wrap around his waist.

"Okay I am ready." Izuku states as he watched the blonde boy rolling up his sleeves and setting off explosion from his palms.

"Your going to die, punk!!" With that being said the blonde haired teen rushed Izuku with his arms being cocked back. Through instinct, the green haired teen saw that a open palm strike was coming towards him; so in return he did the same.

Aiming his arms in different directions, Izuku used the balls of his palms to deflect the incoming explosive attacks. Each of these blonde's arms were deflected into separate points, one going to the top left and the other bottom right.

Izuku saw that the fighter was about to head butt him. With quick reaction, Izuku used the abdomen of his opponent as steps for the top. On the final left foot step came the ninety degree kick upward.

Echizen witnessed how the first blow was a devastating one as she saw the saliva shoot out of the fighters mouth. The force of Izuku's kick made the blonde teen rise a few inches up into the air then falling down forward.

Izuku landed with his left foot but quickly brought that same foot towards that blondes face. A round house kick to the cheek with such force sent the boy into the water.

The sound of splashing came into ears before it was erupted with yelling of pain and anger. Izuku looked at the sight. Soaked and drenched in river water. His hair covered the anger in his eyes.

"Come on its your turn." Izuku said getting the boy's attention.

"That's it fucker your so dead!!" He jumped out of the water but no explosions came out. This same raging teenager was charging at Izuku with a fist ready to be thrown.

Izuku waited patiently for his move and it did come.

A fist going straight for Izuku's face. Catching the knuckles before the target then with the flick of the wrist the blonde was over the emerald and landed behind him. "Grrrr." Low growling.

Izuku turn his head to look behind him to see a stumbling blondie. With a single turn, he had made a back fist attack towards the same swollen cheek.

To the green haired teens surprise, his hands were gripped by two palms. "Heh got you fuck face." A chuckle came from the blonde. "Indeed you have but can you hang on?" Izuku smiles while he is confused by this calm gesture.

With free right hand and arm, Izuku continuously attacked the blonde boy. First it was hook to the temple. Then a palm to the other cheek and the nose. Came next was chop on the shoulder, then finally was right three kick combo starting from the knee to the pelvis, and finally the lower ribs defending the liver.

He coughed up in saliva from his body painful withdrawal. That same boy had let go off Izuku's hand then falling down to the ground. "Ba...Bastard!" He couldn't talk from the amount of blood coming from his mouth.

"I guess you can't continue. Come back again if you want a rematch." Izuku turn to his right to meets Echizen's gaze of astonishment. "By the way you never told me your name."

"Ka...gah...Kat..." with each pause between speech came blood spit out. Izuku then looked to see a glare and a mouthful of blood. "Well I guess I will have to call Kaachan for now?"

"Urg."

"I take that as a yes." Izuku began walking away from the defeated teen and made his way to Echizen who was now standing up.

"Well are you ready to head back?" She asked with a questionable look at Kaachan. "Yep, man I need to catch up on some sleep." As this was said came a yawn from the green haired teen.

"You sleep enough throughout the day."

"Not true, the human body normally needs eight to six hours of sleep but to gain mental strength you would need ten at minimum." Izuku corrected the logic about sleep.

"I happen to sleep about ten hours or sometimes barley ten hours."

"What can you accomplish with ten hours of sleep when your left with fourteen hours of your business?" She asked a bit suspicious about this logic.

"That's exactly why, you will have more mental strength over these fourteen hours of being awake." Izuku respond as he began to walk ahead of Echizen.

"I don't think science can back up your logic."

"It's not science that needs to back me up, it's myself. Because I am the one resting for so long I can tell whether it works or it doesn't and so far it works just find."

"What ever you say." She somewhat disagreed with her friend/teacher before following along with him.

The next week~

"Okay I feel like we met before but I am not sure if I did or~" Izuku was cut off by a voice of annoyance plus by the levels of yelling.

"WE FUCKING MET LAST WEEK AND YOU FORGOT WHO I AM?!!!!!!"

"Oh right!" Izuku playfully brought his left fist down on his right hand catching it as if he recognized the fellow. "Your Kaachan right!" He exclaimed happily.

"Ka-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HEADASS?!!"

"Kaachan that's your name right isn't it?" Izuku titles his head slightly with a questionable look at the blonde.

"ITS KATSUKI BAKUGO! And I will become the The Next Number One Hero!!!" Katsuki pointed a finger at himself with ego being boosted.

"Neat!" The amout of pride was immediately brushed off by the ignorance of Izuku's mind.

"AARGAGHHHHHH!!!" Yelling at the mental pain of dealing the the green haired teen. "I am Izuku, nice to meet you Katsuki." A chill attitude towards his peer was a mistake that he had made.

"Don't get all buddy-buddy with me pal! You are going to face me once more otherwise your girlfriend, is gonna get a good new look at your face."

"I mean Echizen doesn't like me using those words, honestly I don't know what's up nowadays. So are gonna give me a haircut or something? You said new look~"

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!! YOU COMPLETE DUMBASS, HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND COMMON SENSE?!!"

"We common aren't we, we have eyes, ears, hair, hands, feet, arm~."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! AND FIGHT ME!!!"

"Okay why didn't you say so in the first place?" Izuku smiles at his returning challenger.

"OOOHH BOY YOUR GONNA REGRET LOOKING DOWN ON ME!"

"Looking down on you? I am looking up can you clearly see the difference in height?"

With a better look at their location, both teens were in a alleyway on the way towards Izuku's home. Izuku was clearly looking at the top of the steps to see his opponent.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GONNA ENJOY BEATING YOU TO SHIT!"

"Okay." A simple response is all it took. Leaping of the top of the stairs, Katsuki used his explosions as a way to increase his speed towards Izuku. With swift motion Izuku jumped and knees Bakugo in the face. Flinching with a bloody nose, the blonde could not see the next move of attack.

One second it felt like liquid coming out of his nose. The next second felt a hammer striking his nose into fractured pieces.

Izuku made a successful straight kick with the edge of his shoes breaking the bone on Katsuki's face.

"AAAGAHHA!!" Holding on to the pain from his face. Katsuki fell knees on the ground. Izuku began to crouched down next to opponent. "You seriously need to not let your emotions get in the way of your actions. Otherwise it will cloud your judgement."

"Shut...up."

"Okay if you say so. Well I am gonna head home see you around I guess." Izuku got up and walked up the stairway leaving behind a once again defeated boy.

"Bastard I will show him!" A low threat of a growl came from Bakugo.


	5. Children

"Uh? Izuku?" A black haired girl sweat dropped as her friend/mentor was eating a bit too much to her liking.

In a local McDonald's restaurant, it was normal for it to be packed with people or be somewhat slow. Thank god for Echizen that it was somewhat slow with only one couple, a grandpa and grandchild, and a middle age man on the counter.

Izuku was now on his twenty-fifth burger. Finishing the pickles that were sliding off the middle between the sausage and tomatoes. Looking up at his friend/student while blinking twice before staring at her. "Umm(yes)?"

Echizen looks a bit nervous at the price of all of those burgers on the front counter board before turning her attention back to the green haired bum she respected.

"I was wondering...how are you going to pay for all of this?" Kirishima's question indeed was acceptable since from her perspective Izuku did look like one who would carry any change let alone a bill.

Izuku swallowed the last bit of his food. Looking down at his pants he pulled out a couple thousand yen. Echizen looked a bit confused but brushed it off thinking probably her friend/teacher has a job.

Once the meal was paid, both teens made their way through the city. You could tell it was evening by the sky looking at how it was a shade of sunset orange.

It's been a couple months since Izuku's encounter with the Bakugo-guy. Almost every week, Bakugo would attempt to beat Izuku in a one-on-one fight. The undefeated score remained high due to Izuku's exceptional use of martial arts.

Speaking of martial arts, Echizen started to connect the fighting style her friend/teacher would use in sparring sessions and real fights. After hours of looking at other sources of martial arts, she had come to the conclusion that Izuku's way of the kicks seemed akin to a form of taekwando.

Echizen asked about how did Izuku come to learn about the art and how he excelled at it.

"My father and mother." That was Izuku's answer every time Echizen would ask the question. There was a point where Izuku just dropped the topic entirely and at some point, the black-haired girl knew it would best to leave it alone.

As the months gone by Echizen became stronger and stronger. Now during the sparring sessions, the black-haired girl wouldn't need to use her quirk yo defend herself unless there wasn't a way to block or parry an attack.

It's was strange though to the teenage girl. Even though she knew that she was improving by wide-margins but it seemed that she was nowhere close to Izuku than she first began training with him. Odd enough Izuku brushed her thoughts off as nothing more than training drive. He claims that Echizen built an unconscious motivation to grow stronger both physically and mentally. More to the claim that Echizen mentally places a wall of her strength and Izuku's to help her improve her training.

Reluctantly understanding that ideal, Echizen never let it bother her again.

Lately, there had being times where Izuku would drop by a small general store to say hello to the elderly woman. Echizen saw the two were talking about basic things like food, nature, and overall health.

"Oh, your back Mr. Vigilante? I figured the police would already have you in a jail cell." A third voice joined in as a teen girl about the same age as Echizen and Izuku came into the store through the living space.

"Hello there. Lately, I haven't been seeing you around." Izuku greeted with a friendly smile. "Yea I got something called a life, not some excuse to play hero." The silver grey-haired girl degrades Izuku's lifestyle without regard.

"Hush now Kenshi, this is not how you treat our costumers." The elderly woman scolded her granddaughter for the rudeness in her tone.

"Sorry. Anyway, why are you here?" The girl apologizes then soon went straight to the point. Izuku smiled and took off his hoodie to show a grey shirt. "I was wondering if you can sow my hoodie it's a bit torn up."

The short elderly woman smiled. "Sure sonny. Give it here and I will be done within an hour." Izuku handed his folded torn brown hoodie.

"Thank you and I was wondering how much would that be? If I can't make the payment then I can work to pay off your services." Izuku asked then suggested his way of repaying the grandmother.

"No, it quite alright, after all, you helped our store from going in-debt this is the least I can do for you."

"Well if you're sure, then who am I to say otherwise." Izuku found the agreement better than expected. "Is it alright if I come back? And I was wondering if you sell children's clothes?"

"Yes you may return after all it will take an hour to sow back all of these holes. Also, we do sell children's clothing. Getting something for your sibling if I may ask?"

Echizen and Kenshi did not expect to see that the green haired teen to have siblings. To Kenshi, Izuku never gave off that vibe of a big brother. Echizen, on the other hand, has never heard of Izuku being an older brother.

"Actually It's for my son and daughter." That sentenced earn its silence as all three females were shocked beyond belief. Izuku looked like a fourteen or fifteen-year-old boy. Him seeing as a father already was unbelievable.

"Young man, do you need help at all with the children." The elderly woman had no right to judge Izuku's actions. If the boy was a father at a young age then he is a father. Nonetheless, it did concern the elderly woman greatly that this kind young man was bearing the responsibility of raising some young ones while being a young one himself.

Izuku shook his head but kept that care-free smile. "No thank you, ma'am, but I do appreciate your concern."

Kenshi was appalled greatly at Izuku. This was a teenage boy who did vigilante crimes and now claiming to be a father of god-knows how many children. All of this seems to be a lie to her. Especially the children.

Echizen in-turn was surprised greatly at this news. She knew Izuku to be an honest person and she still believes that but the idea of him being a father was seriously becoming doubtful.

"Thanks for accepting my request, I will bring them over so you can help with the custom size." Izuku departed from the store with his classmate giving him odd looks.

"What?"

"You never told me you were a dad."

"That's because you never ask."

"Fair enough, but who do they live with?"

"Me of course."

Echizen was beyond curious as to what Izuku's home situation is like. Deciding to follow green-haired to his abode.

"So they live with you? And no other relatives?"

Izuku shook his head. "Nope just with me." His voice spoke truth and nothing more. Echizen was fine with it.

As the pair walked, Echizen quickly seem to noticed the change in the environment. The once small streets had become an open road where many untamed grass and vegetation grow. As they draw even closer in their journey, tress started to show up in their vision.

Soon, Izuku led the girl through a off trail route. On the way there, Echizen saw lanterns on some trees though not lit.

"Not much further now."

At a short distance lies a cabin. Skeptical and curious nonetheless, Echizen glanced inside as a large tree overshadowed the small building.

"This is where you live?"

She was surprised but given how Izuku dress and speaks its a bit understandable. The green haired teen nodded.

Upon the wooden door wasn't a knob but a handle to pull open to which Izuku did. As the two walked inside the small living room, the teacher/friend called out...

"Kota! Eri! I am home!"

'So that's the names of his suppose children.' Echizen had a small thought but kept it to herself.

To her surprise, there were soft yet rapid footsteps coming towards them. Out of the darkness came two children. One boy, one girl.

The boy was to say... not what she expected. His eyes were glowing gold pupils and he had a pair of black-feathered wings.

The girl was cute. Her silver, grayish hair was separated by two horns. These horns curled into twirls as if it was a certain style and her eyes, red shining pupils.

"Papa!" Cried of joy of the lass.

"Dad!" Shout the lad and his enthusiasm.

Izuku smiled at the incoming pair as he knelt down and open his arms for incoming tackle.

"Hey you two. I hope you didn't cause to much trouble while I was gone."

The pair of children shook their heads but kept the same smile. That is until the boy named Kota open his eyes to see the girl standing next to him.

Echizen, was smiling back until she fell into a confused frown as the boy just stared as if she was a stranger or a threat.

Luckily Izuku caught onto this, he release the hug a bit to look at his son. "It's not nice to stare at others. Say hi to Kirishima."

"Hi." It was forced everyone knew it.

"Hello, Kota." Echizen started to feel a bit unwelcome by the glare in both boy and girl. Izuku sign.

"Eri, Kota, what did I just say? It's not nice to stare at people and it's definitely unacceptable to glare at guest."

Instantly, both children panic from the tone of their father.

"I'm sorry!" Both of the children apologized. Then the pair rushed back towards there rooms.

Only the two left were Izuku and Echizen. "So tell me how you come across these kids? They don't look related to you in any way."

Izuku just sighed as he sat down on a nearby chair before inviting to have Kirishima sat beside him. After she took her seat on a similar chair Izuku spoke.

"The thing is your right, the are not related by me...at least not by blood. Though we came from a very...diverse place where Kota was ignored by his fellow peers and family. Eri on the other hand had her older sisters but they were not good people to say the least. I on the other hand was an boy who stumbled upon these two as a wonder."

The black-haired girl took interest in Izuku's story.

"You see things did not go so well in either families and at the time both were vulnerable to the consequences. So I made a choice that I didn't regret for even all these years. I recruited them under my wing."

Izuku couldn't tell her how exactly things went down. After all the Archangels and Valkyries did not stop at nothing to kill each other. There conflicts waged massive genocide of many spirits and mortals in the divine realm. Fortunately, Kota and Eri were more than happy to join Izuku. At a price though...

"So let me get this straight you kidnapped two children or toddlers from their families because of some fallout between them."

"Fall...Out?"

Echizen signed. "Never mind. But still, does there families know of their whereabouts?"

Izuku nodded. "Most definitely." I mean he was banished in front of all the gods and goddesses. Which resulted in Kota and Eri ripping a rift into the mortal realm.

To the black haired girl she did not know how to go about this. Maybe it was better to leave the subject for now and ask something else.

"So what about your family? I can't get by thinking you live alone for so long."

This caught the hobo looking teen off-guard. He was not expecting this.

"Well to start it off my father and mother died." He said plainly.

Echizen was now the one to be surprised. How can he be so casual about this. "Why? Why are so casual about it? And who were your parents?" She asks once more.

"Well they did for different reasons. You see my father got on a bad side of some folk before he was killed. My mother passed by illness, it was shortly after my father had passed. As for who my parents are... just simple martial artist."

"Wait. But how come you don't seem so upset by all of this."

"Because it happen a long time ago. Plus there is no point in bickering with your past unless it helps the present." Izuku said calmly. "What's with all of these questions anyway? You seem rather curious?"

"Well yes. Considering all I ever do with you is train, eat, and walk from or to school. It doesn't hurt to get to know does it?"

"Not at all. If anything it just made my curious." Izuku replied simply. "Well we still have about half-an-hour, I am going to take a nap. I don't know if you want to join~"

"Please don't finish that question! I think I am going to head out. Thanks for allowing me to come over to your home!" Kirishima bowed with a blushed face before racing out the door in embarrassment.

"Huh? Never took her for the impatient kind." Izuku said to himself. As he was about to head back into sleep he called out to the children.

"Lucifer. Eir. Come out now it's alright." The two children raced outside to meet their adoptive father figure.

"Yes dad/papa." The children replied a bit more relieved that their company had just left.

"You need to be more trusting of people, so the next time I have company do not stare or glare at them alright."

"But dad! All those mortals! They shouldn't even deserve to live!"

"Kota's right papa! Those monsters cannot exist in this world."

"Shush! I get it why are upset with the humans. It's because of them I was banished in the first place right?" Izuku ask, trying to confirm his suspicions. He was correct when both kids nodded with shame.

"Why? Why do you live like your one of them?!" The black winged child questioned Izuku.

"It's because I am human now. My powers were sealed as well as my sword. The only thing I have now is my father's and mother's legacy. So stop acting this way, understand. It was my downfall to begin with and it shouldn't be yours to shoulder." Izuku said kneeling down and bringing the two children into a hug.

He could feel Eir's tears on his shoulder while Lucifer squirmed to make the embrace more tighter. These two children blamed themselves for their parent's banishment.

But now it was time were they all can redeem themselves and start anew in the mortal realm.

AN: Woah! It's been way too long since I last updated this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this returning chapter. Thanks for all your support.

Also for clarification on the children.

Kota is Lucifer, he is the fallen angel, most are familiar with.

Eri is Eir(kinda confusing but whatever), one of the Norse Mythologies Great Warrior Valkyries.

Just help with some of the clarification with the names of these kids. Anyway thanks again and have a nice day/night.


End file.
